fakipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Park Hall Academy
Park Hall Academy is a school (cough - business ran) located within the most visited tourist detination 2011 - Birmingham England. Park Hall Academy, formerly Park Hall School was renamed in September of 2009 to allow the establishment to reap yet more money to waste from Solihull Metropolitan Borough Council and also make the school look good. Plans to rebuild the establishment were approved towards the end of 2007 to which building work took place building the new Park Hall and the new building was opened to students towards the end of 2008 and to this day (currently 2010) is yet to actually be completely finished with only about half of the grounds actually open (great for a £26 million rebuild). The Academy's regularly falling apart and having new teachers so you don't actually always know where you stand in the Academy (in terms of building quite literally). The New Bulding Well I just picked up on the new building but too sumarise - Total Disaster. Half way through the first term the school decided to change all the keys to the doors, meaning no one could actually get into the rooms they were meant to be until the care takers were asked to go around and open all of the doors, very safe, however for those forms in the morning which couldn't get into their room the race was on to get into a break out area or an unlocked classroom which no one was currently habiting. Another failure known to this school was the so called wings, they were named something wings and much to the schools despite they colour coded the blocks and these wing signs led to great confusion, it took the school a little over a year to resolve this epically simple problem with colour signs which many turned out to be the complete opposite colour to what it said on them. The Greatness of Computers Around 2006 the school upgraded to Windows XP with all of their computers and bought RM All in Ones, still rubbish but better than the other one bit machines! However this led to great confusion featuring server timeouts a plenty as the school could not afford to upgrade their server, they still haven't to this day and have since installed programs a plenty with many of the computers actually refusing to connect to the server due to the sheer amount of people connecting to it, the average internet speed is actually around 3mb p/s and that's on a good day as many days our school goes without internet. There's also another failure (well rather a lot but here's another one) That whenever new teachers start the school they actually do not get given a login to the school's computer system which everything is relied upon, they generally have to wait around 4 weeks to have this! Due to the technicians only working 3 days a week and only in school hours! And the same with getting a new key! I shall leave my writing so far today and pick up shortly, however, in the meantime, you can view Their website